Total Drama Vets Vs Rookies
by Alexandra Torch
Summary: Welcome to a new season of Total drama, We are welcoming 14 contestants half vets and half rookies. but if you want to know the vets then we will need rookies to also compete so get those audition forms in! sign ups close July 28th! So hurry up and sign up for your chance at; Total Drama Vets Vs. Rookies!
1. Auditions

We open to a scene of Chris McLean "Hello, campers. or soon to be campers! That's right, i am selecting a new fresh batch of 14 contestants to battle it out in this new season of total drama. Last season we had some technical difficulties, but there all fixed!," we see a picture a pahkitew island "You think i'm talking about that crummy island? it wasn't even real! That's right were going back to camp wawanakwa. After countless months of searching, we finally found the island underwater and so we raised it out of the water and all our favorites are back! Fang the mutated shark, Sasquatchanakwa, and other animal favorites like the bear!," "uh, Chris. we got a lot of old signatures from past seasons. how about vets verses rookies? you in?," chef hatchet asks coming into view. "hmm, that would be better than all stupid new contestants. But who's names do we have?," Chris asks "well, let's get the new ones and then we can sift through the old ones. that means more drama if we have opposites of the old and new," chef says "i am in!," Chris announces. "that's right! were gonna have Vets Vs. Rookies!," and then we fade to black.

This is my first story and i wanted an idea that could be unexpecting to not only you guys but to me with different OC's that i wouldn't of thought of. So the auditions will be from now the 26th til the 30th. I will also include my OC. So there will be 7 Vets and 7 Rookies. The vets will be posted along with the rookies so it could be a surprise to everyone. It will depend on how many girls and guys on the rookies, if i decide it should be mostly girls then one of them really stoke out to me and then same with guys. My OC is also related to mike from seasons four and five. your OC can also be related to any past contestant if you desire. so here is the audition form:

Name:

Nicknames:

Unwanted nicknames:

Age(16-18):

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Height:

Build:

Personality(as descriptive as possible):

Stereotype(something that can be expanded upon):

Clothes(basic;swim suit;PJ's):

Likes:

Dislikes:

people person/anti-social/neutral:

Any talents?(can also be untalented if you want):

Who would be their friends?

Who would be their enemies?

Relationship? yes or no:

If so, who would they be attracted to?(if not on audition form but later wants to just comment or PM me):

Easily Manipulated?:

Any goals for the show? (ex. to make friends, fall in love):

Passive or aggressive?:

Relationship with family(good or bad? why?):

Audition tape:

Name: Alexandra Torch

Nicknames: Alex, Torch, A.T., Alley(but only from brother)

Unwanted nicknames:Mutt, Al, Mally, Lil' Mal

Age(16-18): 17

Hair: Waist long straight black hair, covers left eye slightly, dark red streak on left side close to eye.

Eyes:Black, Scarlet, Dark green, Brown. (changes with mood)

Skin: Tan

Height: 5 "7

Build:Skinny but strong

Personality(as descriptive as possible): Alex is just like her twin brother Mal, dark and is evil. but once you get to know her and can except her she's really nice. She has these quirks that she feels insecure about but once she can trust you she'll open up about it if she can fully and completely trust you. Even though she sometimes despises mike her actual brother, she will sometimes let him help or actually get his input on problems. But when it's time she let's her anger take care of stuff and it sometimes over whelms her too much and get her in trouble but then blames it on mike and he take the blame.

Stereotype(something that can be expanded upon): Dark bi-polar girl

Clothes(basic;swim suit;PJ's): Basic: Dark red shirt, black leather jacket, Jeans, black leather boots, Black leather gloves. Swim suit: Black bikini, top is strapless. PJ's: Dark red shirt with a black crescent moon on it, Black long pajama pants.

Likes: Wolves, dragons, mine craft, running, swimming, night time, dark, quite, being alone, owls, bats, falcons, hawks, eagles, black, dark blue, dark red, dark green.

Dislikes: Bright places, rainbows, cats, girly stuff, flowers, pink,purple.

people person/anti-social/neutral: anti-social

Any talents?(can also be untalented if you want): singing, guitar, piano, agility, speed,

Who would be their friends?: nice people who would try to help but not over do it, manipulative people

Who would be their enemies?: rude, mean, bossy, queen bee's,

Relationship? yes or no:possibly

If so, who would they be attracted to?(if not on audition form but later wants to just comment or PM me): people who except her and who she can fully trust, but can also be protective and mean when it is time too.

Easily Manipulated?: A tiny bit, but she can mostly always single out a lie.

Any goals for the show? (ex. to make friends, fall in love): To win obviously

Passive or aggressive?: aggressive

Relationship with family(good or bad? why?): somewhat good, she can get along with her brother sometimes but she can also not get along with him. She can get along with some of his personas too.

Audition tape: Alex is in her tree house overlooking the sun set across the woods. "oh, hey total drama. names Alex," she starts out "Alex, could i come up?," a guy asks "depends!" she yells "it's Manitoba!," he yells "fine, but i'm doing my audition tape now so make it quick!," she yells "any way, this season i will be fierce, but i might also just linger in the shadows. you see i have this, uh quirk. ya that's it, i don't want a lot of attention because of it. it might get me voted out sooner than i would expect," she says "Have you seen my hat?," Manitoba asks coming into view "you might not want it," she says "why not?," he asks "uh, it. got into an accident," she says showing him the torn pieces of what is left of his hat. "never mind," he grumbles and goes out of the tree house. "well anyway i really hope you pick me! and if you don't I'll track you down and beat you to a pulp!," she smiles. ****static****

One Last thing, do not forget that auditions will stop on the 30th of this month! and then after that i will look over the auditions and then the day after i will post the cast list. good luck to everyone out there if you chose to audition!


	2. TheContestants

**This is the chapter with a bit of the contestants acting towards each other. I loved one contestant really bad so just like season five instead of switching teams though the contestant will be voted out but the other OC will join the team who lost. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

Chris walks into the Mall and goes to a closed off space for meeting the new and old contestants. There are two lines in the closed off section. In one line there were the Vets, Gwen, Alejandro, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Duncan, Brick. and on the other side the rookies. Chris couldn't recall there names even from there odd audition videos. The vets walked up one by one and signed. Then a girl walked up with mike close behind her "Name?," Chris asks "Torch, Alex torch. Where do i sign?," She asks "here, here, here, here, here, here, and here," He says "Alex, Do you really have to audition?," mike asks "yes, and i know who's going home first already because of your little miss up two seasons ago," she laughs and walk off with mike. The next girl has fiery orange hair with goggles, and three fingered gloves. "Hello earthian call Chris! I am the alien queen Cleo! I am glad to be on this show, my people will also rejoice in my appearance of your show!," the girls says "uh huh, just shut up and sign," Chris says "oh," she says sadly "do not worry, Cleo. my wizard powers will help cheer thy sister up!," Leonard says "hey, larper! or should i say loser and reject party?," Chris says "do not be a fiend to thy sister or i will send the dragon of wizzle dorf and he will have hold on your show!," Leonard says then the girl and wizard walk off to where the others who have signed are. "Leonard! that place is for contestants only!," then security throws him a few stores away.

Next a blond girl walks up with a small pug in a purse. "Hello, i know. it is me, you can have my autograph of course!," she says and signs the dotted lines as _Peyton Olks_ "ya, wow. thanks, huge fan! not really," Chris says and gives the thick pad of paper to an intern who puts it away in a old box. "uh, rude!," she says as a security guard pushes her to the section with the rest of the contestants. Next a guy walks up he has a black zip up hoodie, and jordans on. "Hi dude, i'm Michael king. your Chris right?," he asks "the one and only," Chris says "cool," he says, signs, then joins the other contestants. The next guy that come up had a black muscle shirt and green shorts his hair had been in a mess "Um, what's with your hair?," Chris asks "um, ambiance?," the guy guesses "right, just sign," Chris says and hands him a pen. "thanks," he says then signs and goes to the other contestants. "lunch break!," Chris yells and the contestant start to the food court. "Hey mike, want to sit together?," Zoey asks mike "uh, well. if you insist," Mike says and walks off with zoey "Leonard! sit with me?," Cleo says walking and sitting with her brother. Everyone finds a place to sit and a few people to sit with already making friends "Oh, hey dawn. uh, your looking great," Michael tells dawn joining her "Your aura is really bright, i have a feeling you have feelings for one of the contestants near by," she says "oh, um. yeah, i kinda do," he says and they start to get into talking about each other. Dee and Alex though were not having any luck finding a place to sit though, but soon Dee finds a place to sit. "oh, is this seat taken?," Alex asks "no, not at all. names Dee" he says "Alex am i. uh, sorry. not used to talking people to," she says awkwardly "it's fine," Dee says and they talk for the rest of the time. "lunch break over!," Chris yells and they go back for the last few contestants.

"Names Daniella, where do i sign?," a girl asks walking up after sitting against a wall for about 20 minutes, she has dirty blond hair with pink in it. "here," Chris points to all the places she needs to sign then tells here to go with the other contestants "Last contestant! Where is that kid?," Chris asks "I don't know?," chef hatchet says "well, then go find him!," Chris orders. "ok, with the contestants i have now. what will happen is you will go into the helicopter like season five and i will call out your names and you will jump into the water. And after that swim to shore and i will explain the rest from there. got it? good. now any questions?," Chris asks "uh, ya. will there be Wi-fi in the cabins?," Peyton asks "my daddy will wonder if i'm alright," she adds "Why doesn't he just watch the show to see?," Zoey asks her "Are you joking? he doesn't have time for this crummy show," Peyton says "then why are you on this 'crummy show'?," Alex ridicules. "To gain more popularity, a lot of people watch this show so then they will know me by watching it," Peyton retorts. "and they will know what of a diva, queen bee you are," Daniella says "what did you just say?," Peyton asks "you heard what i said," Daniella stands her ground "girls! enough! save it for the show!," Chris yells. "Hey Chris! found the last contestant," Chef says walking up and hold up the boy by the back of his shirt "look,i don't care who you are. just sign and let's go! I've had enough with you new contestants thinking they own this show!," Chris yells, the boy signs and goes to the other contestants "hi, i'm Derrick. And you ladies are?," he asks "Who cares? your a nobody, I didn't even know your name til you told me," Peyton says and walks to the plane. "oh, sorry. I guess," he says and walks to the plane along with everybody else.

**So here are all of the OC's and who they belong to.**

**Alex Torch-The dark bi-polar girl: Me**

**Cleopatra Leon- The delusional: invaderzimdibfan**

**Peyton Olks-The mean girl: Lennonfan1940**

**Daniella Avalon-The outgoing party girl: Chucklez-lives-on**

**Michael King-Bob Marley wanna-be: LIL Slim**

**Derilyn Flanagan-The impulsive risk taker: DeeCeefromNattown**

**Derrick-The Self-Proclaimed "Ladies Man": Storm Of Azarath**

**And as you know all of the vets belong to Tom McGillis, believe me if anybody owned the show mike's personas would still be alive. Team Mal and Manitoba Smith!**

**Congratulations you guys! I will add the chapter with the first episode some time tomorrow if I can. And I wasn't sure until I thought about it for who should be voted out. so at the end of the chapter I will have it cut off so you guys can vote in the comments for who you want voted out so it will be fair and I didn't want you to think I was doing it because I despise the character and think it's for my own OC's game play. But you must vote because of reasoning and how you think your OC would vote if you were in their mind set. That means you can't vote from what you know but from what your OC knows, But you can only vote once like in the game. So good bye until tomorrow.**


	3. Episode one

**Disclaimer!- I do not own anything besides my OC! The other OC's belong to who they were created from. Also this is the first episode.**

"This season of total drama! new contestants, old contestants, girls, and guys. nice ones, mean ones. but all one common goal, to win the one million dollar prize! let's meet the contestants now!," Chris announces as the planes flies above the water a ways from shore. "Multiple Mike," then mike jumps off the plane "A.K.A. Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, Chester, and. _gulp_ Mal," as mike changes to Mal, Mal hits the water face first and you can hear "ooo," and "ahh," or "that's gotta hurt," by the other contestants. "Next his twin sister Alex," Chris says "canon ball!," she yells jumping in, but Mal resurfaces and doesn't know so Alex lands on him. "Geez, karma's a bitch alright," Chris says. "next is Red head zoey," "Mike! even though your Mal at the time i'm still going to save you!," she yells quickly. **(That's what i would expect of zoey. LOL)** "I'm fine! no body needs saving!," Mal yells and starts towards the shore, "oh no you don't!," Chris yells "you must wait for all contestants before making your way to shore," Chris says. "Next is Cleo the delusional," "I am not delusional!," The fiery orange haired girl yells falling out the plane with her arms crossed. "Next up, Army Sargent Brick!," Chris fake salutes "Uh, move out of the way before i hit you on accident!," he yells falling into the water. "Peyton the mean girl!," "hey! oh no! my hair, it'll get wet!," she pleads "not my problem," chef says and chucks her out of the plane, "ugh, i will so call DCF on you!," she yells "DCF huh? that's a new one," Chris says.

"Next is dawn," Chris says "hello," she says falling out of the plane, but she is still sitting cross legged and she waves. "Michael the Bob marely wanna be," "sweet! Dawn wait up!," he yells. dawn is falling fast but she neatly still sits atop the water, "huh?," Michael asks and then falls in beside her. "Duncan, Daniella, Gwen, Derrick, Alejandro, and Dee," Chris read aloud the last few contestants and they all wave to the camera and jump in.

When on shore everyone gets a towel from an intern and dries off. "wait, heather's not in this season? but i only agreed because i thought she was coming back!," Alejandro complains "so what?," Peyton asks "at least you can hit on me all season instead of that Asian, raven haired girl," she says "do not disrespect my girlfriend, or you will be sorry," he says "girls, girls. stop, your both pretty," Mal says and walks in between both of them. "well, one of you is pretty anyway," Derrick says eying Peyton, "not interested!," she yells and walks away.

~Confessional~

"She's just playing hard to get, that other girl she was with was hideous though hopefully she doesn't start flirting with me," Derrick says ***** "i'm back on the island with the love of my life! but she didn't talk to me much after season five, Mal must have had something to do with it," mike says. ***** "I auditioned for total drama to get away from Michael! and look, he is too clingy! he's just like a sappy puppy dog following me around every where i go!," Alex yells.

~End Confessionals~

"Hello, campers! Today's challenge is a race around the island. but instead of boats, because somebody destroyed all of them a few seasons ago. not pointing any fingers, Mal!," Chris yells "How was i suppose to know he would do that? he's a evil psycho path!," mike yells. "Any way, you will be swimming instead. now go change into your swim suites and meet me back at the dock."Chris says "what about teams?," Gwen asks "first two to cross over the finish line gets to chose the teams," he says. "this is great, i love swimming," Daniella says "really, me too. i was the captain of every swim team that i was on," Alex says "me too, i could swim a mile in two minutes flat," Daniella says "is that a challenge?," Alex asks "so what if it is?," she asks "your on! first one over the finish line gets bragging rights!," Alex says and they go change into their swim suites and get ready for the challenge to start.

"jealousy is a terrible thing," dawn says "yeah, i agree," Michael says. After everyone was in their swim suites they lined up at the edge of the dock and got ready to swim. "ready, set," Chris says then blows his air horn, Alex and Daniella speed off like jets and the other swim at normal speed. "your forgetting one thing. I don't lose," Alex says and speeds a bit in front of Daniella "really? me neither!," Daniella says and speeds farther in front of Alex. "Hi girls," Dee says passing both of them.

~confessional~

"How,"Alex says ** "did," Daniella says ** "he," Alex says ** "do that?!," they both yell. ***** "Easy, i can out swim sharks, alligators, even dolphins. out swimming those two girls was as easy as winning this show with my eyes closed," Dee says.

~End Confessionals~

"hmm, maybe a little shark can help?," Alex asks then whistles, then fang surfaces "make sure that guy loses and I'll tell you where Scott lives,"she arranged, fang grumbled but swam after Dee. After Fang stopped Dee Daniella swam ahead with Alex short behind "Hi Dee," they both mocked while passing him. "Daniella is in the lead, but Alex is shortly behind. But The other contestants are shortly behind! Find out who wins after this on total drama vets vs. rookies!," Chris yells.

"Almost there!," Daniella says swimming towards the finish line, "I don't like losing!," Alex yells. Then a gasp is heard and she swims pass Daniella and crosses the finish line. "I told you i never lose!," She yells then gasps again "yeah yeah, but we still have all season," Daniella says "Alex is first, Daniella second, Dee is third, Michael and dawn tie for fourth, Mike for fifth with zoey a close sixth, Gwen in seventh, Scott in eighth with fang tieing with him, Brick in ninth place, Alejandro in tenth with Derrick in eleventh, Cleo in twelfth and Peyton in last. Alex, Daniella it's time to chose your team mates" Chris says.

"Since Alex crossed first she can chose her first team mate first," Chris says "I chose Dee," Alex says "sweet," He says. "Michael," Daniella says "Mike," Alex says "Brick," Daniella says "Cleo," Alex says "Scott," Daniella says "Gwen," Alex says. "Dawn," Daniella says, Mike looks pleadingly at Alex. "She's weak! how could she possibly help this team?," Alex asks "please?," he asks "fine, zoey," Alex grumbles. "Derrick," Daniella says "Peyton," Alex says "Alejandro," Daniella says finally.

"Since this season was already a pain in the butt, i didn't have time for team names so you guys can chose your own team names," Chris says. "Awesome, Team Graphite!," Daniella announces "Team Dragons!," Alex announces "dragons?," Cleo asks "Graphite?," Derrick asks. "now since Team dragons captain crossed over first, they win. Team Graphite, time to send your first team mate home," Chris says.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. and cast your votes team graphite! Here are the two teams.**

**Team Dragons- Alex, Dee, Mike, Cleo, Gwen, Zoey, and Peyton.**

**Team Graphite-Daniella, Michael, Brick, Scott, Dawn, Derrick, and Alejandro.**

**Since It's vets vs rookies. Daniella will also have to vote for Brick, Michael votes also for Scott, and Derrick votes for Alejandro. They can be different along with your vote too if you chose but most of the time the vets will work with other contestants and chose to vote with them. At the beginning of the next chapter i will have who got voted out.**

**For Team dragons, Alex will vote for Mike, Dee votes for Gwen, Cleo votes for Zoey and Peyton can only worry for her game play for now.**

**Also, the reviews get scrambled with past chapters so the votes will look like this:**

**Episode/Chapter:**

**Character(s):**

**Who is voting who:**


End file.
